Tu niño
by Ao-Chan
Summary: Es un regalo para mi amiga misao.... Ryou tubo un tipo de recaida acausa debakura, este se aprovecha de esto entrando a su sueño para aser ciertas cosas... Es LEMON (sin intencion --)... manden R-R nn


Holas!!!! yo aquí escribiendo un regalo para misao n_n y ustedes leyendo XD.  
  
FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS!!! amiga misao, nos asemos viejas n_nU...  
  
Este es un fic LEMON (sin intencion de serlo -_-) que queria ser lime y no se pudo n_nU es one shot y espero que les guste... por que a mi si XD. Lo siento sobre dosis de jarabe ajajajajajaja XD.  
  
Recuerden Yuugi-oh! no es mío y ni idea de quien sea ajajajaja XD nada mas no me acuerdo de quien es ajajaja XD.  
  
Mi primera incursión en esta pareja espero les guste n_n... Er... Eso ya lo dije... creo O.o  
  
Se supone que debería de haberlo subido ayer pero por motivos de mi memoria (se me olvido el disquete donde lo tenia -_-) lo termine subiendo hoy.  
  
Ah otra cosa las palabras subrayadas interprétenlo como si fuera entre comillas lo que pasa que como los diálogos los puse entre comillas, se me hizo que como que no le entenderían así que lo puse así, las palabras que son entre comillas sin subrayar son diálogos.  
  
Bueno ahora si al fic.....  
  
--------------------------  
  
TU NIÑO...  
  
Caminar sin ilusión alguna asía donde no quiero llegar, eso es lo que ago.... Y por que? no lo se...  
  
Tengo sueño, otra vez me dejó sin energías... Mmm... Ya debería estar acostumbrado.  
  
Caminar con mis "amigos" es algo que no me alienta mucho, en realidad me da mucha mas pereza (ya me dio ganas de dormir -_- se ve que me inspiro las ganas que traigo de dormir? ¬¬) escuchar como uno habla sin sentido mientras otro lo regaña y le dice "cuate" "compadre" o algún otro apelativo, escuchar a uno hablar de el amor a las cartas mientras el que es parecido a el comenta ciertas cosas de eso que ellos llaman el corazón de las cartas, ver como otro de cabello negro en cola de caballo pelea con el "compadre" del rubio por su hermana, o escuchar a otra hablar de la "amistad" mientras los demás no le asen ni el mínimo caso, es algo que me aburre y me ase querer dormir mas.  
  
Llegar a lo que es mi departamento, aventarme a mi cama y dormir todo lo que pueda, para luego esperar a la "persona" que me quitara energía de nuevo sin siquiera pedirme permiso antes, esa es mi rutina de todos los días, una rutina que ya me acostumbre a seguir... "Tengo mucho sueño" le digo a la sombra que esta en un rincón del cuarto "si, fue necesario requerir mas energía ayer para hacer algunas cosas en la noche" me dice en forma de excusa, pero yo no quiero una excusa, nunca la requerí ni la requiero ahora "no tienes que excusarte, es solo un comentario" "si lo se, también solo fue un comentario" que bonita conversación estamos teniendo... Te me estas acercando, te sientas al pie de la cama para estar al pie mío ya que estoy acostado boca abajo en la orilla... Me acerco a ti poniendo mi cabeza en tus piernas "Mi niño" susurras casi inaudible hasta para mi, mientras acaricias mi cabello... Sueño... Tu caricia recorfontante me da sueño...  
  
Mis ojos se cierran, ya no te veo, ahora estoy en lo que se podría decir mi "cámara mental" tan oscura que parece la tuya... Todo esta oscuro, "miedo, tengo mucho miedo, estar aquí me da miedo, no quiero estar solo" "no lo estas, aquí estoy contigo" escucho tu voz resonar por toda la habitación... Pero no te veo... Escucharte y no ver... Estar solo en mi habitación oscura... Todo eso significa que ahora tú ocupas mi cuerpo... Otra vez lo ocupas y sin siquiera pedirme permiso "otra vez" "ya sabes que necesito tu cuerpo, para salir... así que no te quejes" me mencionas casi como si estuvieras enojado, eso me molesta "no me gusta que me hables así" "así como?" hablé sin cerrar nuestro vinculo "nada, no dije nada" esta oscuridad me da sueño "tengo sueño" "será mejor que duermas un poco, mientras yo este aquí" me mencionas mientras yo cierro mis ojos para dormir... Dormir, sentirte aquí, dormir y sentir que estas conmigo no están malo después de todo.  
  
Mi cuerpo se encierra en una esfera transparente, una burbuja, mientras me acurruca como si yo fuera un niño.  
  
Burbujas, burbujas en mi habitación, hay muchas burbujas, transparentes, de colores, negras...  
  
Escucho como si lloviera, pero no hay agua, no siento el agua por ningún lado, no siento la lluvia que cae...  
  
Las burbujas se acercan a mi, me rodean, toco una transparente, explota, es tan frágil se paréese a mi, frágil como yo... Otra mas, ahora negra, no explota, están oscura, oscura y vacía como yo, oscura y vacía como solo yo.  
  
Mis ojos otra vez se cierran...  
  
Abro los ojos, estoy en mi cama, acostado... Bostezo, me tallo los ojos espantándome lo que queda de sueño, luz de luna traspasa la ventana... Me paro, camino asía el balcón, me siento en el barandal, la luz de la luna acaricia mi cabello blanco como se ve ahora la luna "que hermosa noche" es hermosa en verdad la brisa es reconfortante "la luna esta hermosa" "es hermosa, blanca y hermosa " me dices saliendo de el rincón del balcón, "si" Te acercas a mi, me abrasas por la espalda dejando que tus brazos cuelguen encima de mis hombros, sentir tu respiración filtrarse entre mis cabellos, es algo que se siente tan... bien... "mi niño" susurras, casi podría jurar que lo ases en mi oído "sabes... no me gusta mucho que me digas, niño" te menciono mientras me abrazo "así?... no lo sabia" juro que lo dices como burlándote... ¿eso que se oye es una pequeña... risita? "lastima, por que no voy a dejar de decirte niño" ahora soy yo quien se podría decir que esta... Er... sonriendo.  
  
Abrasado, sentirme abrasado por ti, me gusta, sentir como tus manos bajan a través de mi cuerpo acariciando con ello mi pecho, bajas tus brazos, a un mas, ahora para abrasarme por la cintura. Te acurrucas en el espacio entre mis hombros y cuello, quien lo diría ahora tu pareces un niño... Besas mi cuello, yo te doy espacio para que sigas mejor tu trayecto, el lóbulo de mi oreja es lo que muerdes ahora "aahh..." un quejido de parte mía por la travesura de tus dientes filosos.  
  
Tus manos aun están en mi pecho ahora desnudo, el reflejo de la luna se revuelven con tus movimientos, sin saber como pero ahora estoy al frente tuyo saboreando tus labios con sabor a míos, tus besos son apasionados, paulatinos y al mismo tiempo pasivos, que combinación tan mas rara.... Subo mis brazos al rededor de tu cuello, tus manos parecen querer trazar un mapa de mi espalda con mi camisa cubriendo, esa parte, aun.  
  
"Mi niño... sabes tan bien" dices entre besos y caricias ahora mas profundas "aahhh..." la luz de la luna me deja ver tu pecho ahora completamente descubierto por mis manos juguetonas, juraría que tu piel es mas clara que la mía, pero, se que eso no puede ser ya que tu cuerpo es igual al mío, terminas de despojarme de mi camisa, manos traviesas juegan con mi pecho pasando por el borde de el pantalón... Labios igual de traviesos que ahora buscan uno de mis pezones para que puedas saborearlo, mis manos ahora me sostienen del barandal para que no baya a dar a unos ocho pisos abajo ya que yo arquee mi cuerpo para darte mejor movimiento en el, que raro es saber que contigo me siento muy bien, raro, por que al mismo tiempo me ases dormir tanto sin que yo lo quiera, y yo sin acostumbrarme...  
  
Tus labios bajan por mi cuerpo llegando a el borde de mi pantalón, que presiento no durara tanto... Te incorporas ya que estabas agachado, me empujas con gentileza a una de las sillas que hay en el balcón, manos frías pasean por tu pecho asiéndote estremecer, me gusta que tu cuerpo parezca tener pequeñas convulsiones leves.  
  
Prácticamente ya no tengo mi pantalón, tus manos tocan esa parte que oculta mi bóxer... gemidos salen de mi boca, gemidos que se asen mas fuertes por tus manos traviesas en esa parte, vuelves a tomar esa posición anterior, agachándote ante mi... Ya no son solo tus manos traviesas lo que me acarician ahora son tus labios que parecen comerse lo que antes estaba cubierto... Calor, es lo que emana mi cuerpo, mis mejillas ahora rojizas por tu osadía, tan mas atrevida y excitante... gemidos... Se escuchan gemidos, que juro no son solo míos... Tu estas gimiendo con una parte de mi cuerpo en tu boca... Lamer, besas, morder, succionar y jugar, es lo que ases con esa lengua que sabes utilizar tan bien.  
  
Mis manos empujándote, aun más, como si quisiera que te tragaras esa parte... Tus manos siguen igual de traviesas con mis pezones ahora rojos y erectos... Jugar con tu cabello mientras te sigo empujando... mientras tú saboreas una parte de mi... tu lengua, sentirla en la punta excitándome aun mas y mis mejillas rojas casi al punto de estallar por la sangre acumulada en ellas, todo eso me excitan demasiado...  
  
Movimientos frenéticos e intoxicantes, son los que ases, tu lengua traviesa jugando con la parte de mi cuerpo que ciento que te comes con mordiscos leves y suaves, una de tus manos en mis glúteos mientras la otra aun sigue con mis pezones aun rojos y erectos... Todo eso me ase sentir que pronto voy a estallar, dentro de ti...  
  
Tu boca se llena de un liquido aperlado, brillante y espeso, sentir como succionas hasta la mas mínima gota de eso que es mi... semen... Mientras yo gimo tu nombre ante tal acto... Ver como de tu boca se escurre un pequeño hilito de ese liquido, como te lames esa parte, es intoxicante mente y deliciosamente embriagante...  
  
Me besas asiéndome probar mis propios sabores, nunca creí que probarme fuera tan... Rico... "aaahhh... Bakura" digo mientras te beso y sigo saboreándome.  
  
Te incorporas al frente mío mientras yo estoy sostenido por la silla con las mejillas cubiertas con un rojo intenso y con más de la mitad de mi cuerpo desnudo, una sonrisa... Er... algo traviesa se curva en tus labios... Un beso mas, "nunca creí que tu pudieras besar tan apasionadamente bien" "ahora lo estas comprobando" maldita mente mía que no me deja pensar bien, volví a dejar nuestro vinculo abierto... (No se por que me recuerda a mi Inu? ¬¬)  
  
Me cargas entre tus brazos un poco mas fuertes que los míos, claro, como no estarlos si la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasas en la calle luchando con quien sabe que... Caminas dentro del cuarto depositándome en la cama, para seguir besándome... morder, succionar, lamer y saborear es lo que ases con mis labios...  
  
Ahora estas encima mío, tu cuerpo me cubre por completo, nuestros cuerpos al ser tan parecidos se funden demasiado bien, demasiado... No se como pero tus manos me despojaron de lo poco que me quedaba de ropa, mientras siguen con su recorrido por todo mi cuerpo... Morder mi labio inferior mientras que con una de tus manos acaricias mi cabello ahora mas claro por la luz de luna que traspasa las cortinas blancas, acariciar tu pecho desnudo para luego sentir como mis manos parecen tener mente propia ya que bajan por tu cuerpo y sin darme cuenta una de ellas ya esta adentro del pantalón masajeado tu... pene... Con delicadeza y brusquedad al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Aaahhh... veo... que aprendes rápido... mi niño..." dices con dificultad ya que ahora mi mano frota bruscamente tu erección (hay dios que cosas escribo o///o) ahora eres tu el que gime... nuestros jadeos se revuelven, tus besos son mas bruscos, mis movimientos mas rápidos, tu pantalón ya no resiste la presión que hay adentro, te ayudo con esa presión al quitarte el cinturón y abrir el pantalón, tú ases movimientos de arriba a bajo provocando fricción entre nuestros cuerpos... Calor, tu cuerpo produce mucho calor, tus mejillas compiten con las mías demostrando el color rojizo intenso, tus labios semi abiertos mientras jadeos ardientes salen de ellos, tus manos soportando tu peso al estar arqueado completamente, tu cabello escurriendo pequeñas gotas de sudor y tu cuerpo mas brillante ante la transpiración que se esta asiendo cada vez mas intensa, todo eso ase que yo siga con mi juego de manos.  
  
De un momento a otro saco mi mano de tu pantalón, mirada de reproche es lo que me diriges, te beso para tranquilizarte y termino de quitarte tu pantalón... Tu mirada cambia, paréese que ya estas comprendiendo lo que quiero, otra sonrisa traviesa se curva en tus labios para luego besarme frenéticamente mientras susurras algo que es difícil de entender para mí...  
  
No se como ni cuando pero tu ahora estas sentado en la orilla de la cama y conmigo encima... Un fuerte dolor me invade por dentro, mientras te beso descargando las ganas de gritar en ese beso, juro que tu lo puedes sentir ya que me devuelves los besos casi desgarrándome los labios, tu lengua juega con la mía quemándome por dentro...  
  
Un gemido desgarrador sale de mis labios, para que tú lo acalles con otro beso...  
  
Movimientos frenéticos de arriba abajo, acariciar tu pelo, sentir tus labios en mi cuello, tus manos traviesas en algo entre mis piernas que juro estallara en cualquier momento.... Escuchar de tus labios salir mi nombre con cada movimiento, no niño, si no Ryou... De mi boca salen jadeos cada vez más fuertes... Nuestras mejillas sonrojadas al máximo, tu cuerpo quemando casi al máximo... Mi espalda tomando una posición que me ase reflexionar ante que tan flexible puedo ser "mi niño... no... sabes... cuanto... te deseo" me mencionas mientras grandes gotas de sudor resbalan por tu pecho. "Aaahhh... Bakura... y yo a... ti" digo dejándome llevar mas por el momento.  
  
Gemidos desgarradores al unísono se oyen por todo el cuarto, anunciando que cada uno llego a la cumbre... Tu dentro de mi, llenándome por completo y yo entre los dos bañándonos otra vez de ese liquido aperlado y brillante... Que descaro el tuyo al lamerte tu mano llena de mi y después besarme para, otra vez, dejarme probar mi propio sabor.  
  
Te dejas caer en la cama y yo encima tuyo asiéndote salir de mi, otro beso, como es que no me canso de sentir tus labios unidos a los míos?... Mis ojos se sierran... Otra vez hay oscuridad... todo esta oscuro...  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
"........."  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
".........."  
  
Abro mis ojos... El reflejo de la luz de luna me lastima mis ojos...  
  
"Niño que bueno que despiertas, por que da la casualidad que ocupas toda la cama"  
  
Volteo a ver la cama... Y efectivamente estoy en medio de ella, me ago a la orilla mientras tu te acuestas del otro lado, otra vez dormirás conmigo... Una sonrisa curva mis labios... Tus brazos me rodean y yo solo me acurruco entre ellos, besas mi pelo... Me pregunto si... todo lo que paso fue solo un sueño?... Será posible que yo pueda tener esa clase de sueño?... No creo que aya sido un sueño, todo fue tan real....  
  
"Mi niño todo fue un sueño"  
  
"pero..."  
  
"Lo que paso es que estabas muy cansado y has dormido dos días seguidos" Como es que pude dormir tanto?...  
  
"tanto?... y la escuela?"  
  
"Eh... por desgracia me toco ir en tu lugar, pero no te preocupes que no hice nada que tu no arias"  
  
"......."  
  
"Mi Ryo, no quieres que tu sueño se haga realidad?" Me preguntas con una sonrisa traviesa mientras levantas mi mentón y me das un beso, sencillo y pasivo "acaso eso solo fue un sueño? por que a mi me pareció tan real y como tu sabes de el... no será que entraste a mi mente?" te pregunto mostrando una sonrisa algo traviesa, raro es ver eso en mi...  
  
"Ehh" Ahora soy yo quien te besa no dejando terminar tu excusa.  
  
Besos y caricias fajases son los que siguen de eso... Me pregunto si acaso todo eso fue un sueño, me doy cuenta que gastaste mi energía de mas...  
  
Siento que mi rutina seguirá, otra vez empezare a caminar por el camino que da a mi departamento, para llegar de nuevo a esperar a el espíritu que me dejara sin energías, para luego dormir, despertarme y seguir durmiendo, acurrucado en tus brazos...  
  
Creo que ya no es tan aburrida mi rutina después de todo, tú lo compensas, tu y esa forma de tratarme, esa manera en la que me llamas niño aun sabiendo que ya no lo soy aun que después de todo, sigo siendo un niño... Un niño que necesita de ti para estar tranquilo y en paz...  
  
Un niño que necesita de su espíritu profana tumbas, grosero y mal humorado para estar seguro...  
  
Tu niño...  
  
Soy tu niño...  
  
Mi bakura...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A: FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS A TI... FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS... AMIGA... FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS MISAO... XD lo siento, lo siento ando mas loca que en mi cumple que fue ase poco ajajajaaja XD.  
  
Espero les aya gustado mi fic esta dedicado a mí: loca, rara, sarcástica y muy buena amiga misao kirimachi surasai ajajajajajaja XD.  
  
Como verán es un lemon (que novedad en mi ¬__¬) juro que lo intente... lo intente y mucho pero, no, nada mas no pude dejar de hacer un lemon -_- y es que no quería hacer lemon por que no se como que para mi amiga que apenas esta en eso del Yaoi, sentí que seria muy fuerte, pero no pude ;_; y lo intente. Se supone que esto iba a ser un lime o sea no seria fuerte (pero conociéndome seria algo fuerte el lime -_-U) pero cuando me di cuenta había hecho un lemon y por RA! no era esa mi intención... A demás se supone también seria algo así como, nada romántico, pero me falló -_-U hay dios que será de mi?... Se supone, como se dieron cuenta que Ryo tiene sueño y que bakura se aprovecha de eso, pero también me falló n_nU bueno les diré que para ser mi primer fic de esta pareja me gusto mucho como quedo, aun que la cosa no iba por hay.  
  
Este fic es inspiración de baku-chan neta les recomiendo que lean sus fic's (que la mayoría son de esta pareja, será que le gusta? ¬__¬) son muy buenos en lo particular ahora me encanta ese de "como hermanos" pero según me dijo se acabara pronto u_u ella me dio uno que otro tic para hacerlo n_n pero no pude hacerle mucho caso esta vez u_u gracias por inspirarme baku- sama n_n.  
  
Espero que te guste mi regalo de cumple amiga, gracias por la vendita firma de mis mascotas y ese fic hermoso *_* sabes que te quiero ahora mas que antes? GRACIAS!!!!. Dios quien lo diría ya estamos viejas, 18 años es mucho, lo bueno es que nos podremos ir de vagas ya que tenemos esa edad n_nU te deseo lo mejor en tu cumple, espero que bakura y ryo te regalen algo especial para tu día n_n como le hicieron mis mascotas *-* sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?. Bien creo que eso ya quedo claro n_nU. Loca te pido por favor que no te fijes en la ortografía que es pésima es que esta vez no se lo di a Radfel y como que no te lo podía dar a ti verdad? así que la corregí yo (ya sabes eso nunca será mi fuerte u_u) pero bueno ya ni modos... FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS AMIGA!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ gracias por ser mi amiga... RA! quien diría que nosotras que nos conocimos en un puesto de revistas nos arriamos grandes amigas, gracias por estar en las buenas y en las malas conmigo (mas malas que buenas) y aun que ya no nos vemos tanto siempre trato de estar al contacto contigo, me gustaría hacer mas por tu cumple pero ya no tengo nada mas que darte -_- ya no trabajar me deprime. Te deseo lo mejor y que tu SI llegues a ser algo grandioso en tu vida...  
  
Ya hasta aquí le dejo que si no me pondré a chillar (que novedad en mi ¬_¬) te cuidas y que tengas un:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
KITZU TANIA  
  
Tu amiga loca Aome... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE QUIERO MUCHO!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno eso es todo que tengan un muy feliz día del niño, a los que todavía lo son no como nosotras -_-U y espero que les guste mi incursión a esta pareja.  
  
Chaow...  
  
Aome-sama!!!  
  
n_n 


End file.
